Holding Air
by WishfulTrance
Summary: "I'm married, now, Aerrow." She didn't take her eyes off of him. "It changes everything." A/P Rated T for Sexual Themes


Holding Air

_Epilogue _

"Hey."

The figure turned: nothing but wide bright copper eyes gazing up at him, outlined with soft, smudged black kohl that peeked up at him through her chocolate brown eyelashes. Her expression softened before a smile spread on her smooth face, causing Aerrow's insides to hiccup delicately.

"Hi," Piper murmured almost shyly, unaware she had so naturally stepped towards him. Without meaning to, he inhaled her familiar musky, cinnamon scent, trying not to close his eyes in pleasure.

He had missed her.

Slowly, Aerrow extended his hand, almost holding his breath to see if she responded as he so wanted her too. Thankfully, the dimples on her tiny face seemed to glide upwards and Piper took his hand, not realizing something wet trickle down her cheek.

The corners of his eyebrows furrowed sadly as he gazed at her, before he gave her a small, shaky smile.

She crumpled in his arms, the long, breathless sobs causing her to shake violently in them; Aerrow only held her, his large hands woven in her soft hair, his lips pressed firmly against her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me before," His voice was hoarse as he whispered in her ear, his own vision slowly turning into a blur… "Why didn't you tell me before, Piper?"

Her arms tightened around his body, reveling in the gorgeous warmth he had always so well provided. Her lips tasted her own salty tears on his wet white shirt, burying her nose into it.

"I don't know." She admitted finally, her timid voice only causing him to slide his hands down so they cupped her face, pushing it upwards gently.

"Let's go." He commanded quietly.

* * *

"You didn't have to do this," Piper accepted the mug of hot chocolate Aerrow handed to her, feeling his weight press down into the bed next to her. "I shouldn't even be-

"-Yes you should," He interrupted firmly, moving his hand to tuck a loose tendril behind her ear. "Don't, P. This is your home."

She turned to him with a sad smile, doubtful. "No it isn't. I'm _married_, now, Aerrow."

His immediate response was to snort, but he checked himself, resorting to a small shrug to show it was of no importance. "Doesn't change anything."

She didn't take her eyes off of him. "It changes everything."

He said nothing, not wishing to distress her. Piper hesitated, looking down at the mug in her hands of which Aerrow noticed, suggesting she drink some.

Suddenly she thrust it down, pulling the blanket off her shoulders as she stood up. Swiftly, he was behind her, grabbing her arm and swinging her back around.

"Don't you dare," He growled at her, pulling her towards him. "You're not leaving, Piper."

"This is crazy, it was a crazy idea, you're cr-

"-You know what's crazy? That my best friend is married to a _wife beater_."

Her terrified eyes quickly darted around the room at his loud voice which Aerrow registered as a habit.

"You don't understand," She hissed, trying to twist her wrist out of his grip. "You don't just leave him."

"Stop it," He grabbed her arms, not noticing how his nails gripped her tightly. "The Piper I know would've left that bastard the second he lay a finger on her-

"-Yeah? Well it's too late now."

Aerrow only swore in reply, letting go of her to turn and walk away, too angry to speak. Piper watched him, hesitant as she did so, wondering what to do. Slowly, she stretched out her hand, laying it on his shoulder.

"He's going to wonder where I am," Piper murmured softly, biting her lip. "I should go-

"-You still love me," Aerrow interrupted suddenly, swinging around, his eyes fierce as he surveyed her, cupping her face in his hands. "I _know_ you do. And if we could have been together, we would've-

"-Stop," Piper started to struggle against him, shaking her head furiously. "Don't you dare," She lifted her head to hiss at him, not knowing that feisty spirit that was back sparkling brightly in her eyes was only causing Aerrow to grip her tighter, unconsciously bringing her closer. "I already freaking _know_ we could have been together but _no_, duty comes first and now you can't just_ stroll_ back in and-

Aerrow had had enough. Ignoring her and any thought of common sense, he bent his head swiftly and hungrily devoured her, his fingers raking through her hair as he kissed her thoroughly, feeling her kiss him back: just as desperately, just as passionately. They groaned into each other's mouths.

He couldn't get enough of her.

He quickly moved forwards whilst she steadily moved backwards until her back was pressed up hard against the wall. Suddenly, Piper's eyes flew open, starting to pull away and hit him hard and repeatedly against the chest, but Aerrow only took her hands easily and pinned them against the wall, but his kisses became softer, slower, gentler.

"Please," He murmured, his eyes slowly opening as he brushed his lips against her tear-stained cheek. "Please don't leave."

"Aerrow…" A longing sigh escaped her as if she had finally given in; her fingers threaded into his soft mane of hair as she leaned forward and they gravitated towards each other almost hesistantly before finally: their lips met again.

Hurriedly they removed each other's clothing, _hurriedly _they ran their hands over any bare skin they could find, blindly moving towards something, _anything_, until the back of Aerrow's knees hit the edge of his bed and she pushed him down, clambering on top of his hard, toned chest. His fingers gently tickled their way up her legs until they held her slim thighs, before he turned them over.

She looked up at him. His eyes scanned her; the late dark orange sun that streamed in through the cold windows made her body glow beautifully. His breath caught in his throat when, at last, his eyes met hers and he was lost in her dark gaze.

_"Maybe I could just chop it off," Aerrow prodded it, frowning into the mirror. Piper looked up from her book and stifled a laugh, taking his hand and kissing his fingertips gently in assurance. _

_"I like it." _

_"It's a perfectly normal nose right?" Aerrow looked down at her, looking a little baffled. _

_"...Sure." _

_"Piper!" He groaned, causing her to laugh delightedly before standing up to kiss him._

Her finger traced his nose familiarly before she leant upwards, pressing her own against it before murmuring, "Big nose."

"Podgy," Aerrow replied, rubbing his against her small, button one. They both chuckled gently as he leaned down and kissed her fully, feeling her long arms and legs shakily wind around his form and finally, he sunk into her, his startling emerald eyes never leaving hers. She gasped quietly: a delicate, beautiful sound that caused him to lean down and kiss her again gently. Her hand came around and cupped his face, wanting to tell him so many things, but not a single one of them good enough.

"-I love you," she managed to whisper to him.

Aerrow's ragged breath mingled with hers as he stopped to gaze down at her, the hairs on his back slowly rising up to kiss the hot air. He opened his mouth to reply, but was overwhelmed, a tear gently working its way down his cheek. Again, he tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Piper leant upwards, pressing her forehead against his; they looked at each other, before, slowly, he started to move again.


End file.
